We belong together
by RosalieandAlice
Summary: HIATUS! Bella had the two most amazing friends- Edward and Alice. There is one problem though- she is hopelessly in love with Edward, and he is head over heels for another girl. Will edward let true love in? based on taylor swift's i'd lie & you belong with me.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: heey guys! So I was just hangin around reading stories n listening to music and I thought of this story idea. I'm so excited to write it because I know exactly what I what to happen when n where so hopefully there wont be any extremely long breaks(: lol soo I hope you guy enjoy itt! (:**

**~rosalie**

Bella POV

"Bella!" Alice shrieked as she ran up to my locker. She hugged me ad then quickly grabbed my hand and squeezed it just as her brother came up behind her. Alice and Edward have been my two best friends since they moved here to Forks in 2nd grade. Ever since then we've been inseparable. We told each other everything, but there was one little secret that I kept from Edward. Alice was the only person in the world who knew just how much I was in love with Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. If anyone else asked- I'd lie.

"Hey Bells." Edward said using the nickname that only he called me. He pulled me into a tight friendly hug, and I breathed in his miraculous scent while I could. Soon, too soon, he pulled away, and walked across the hall to greet his girlfriend Tanya. I felt a scowl come over my face as they shared a sweet hug and kiss. Every time I saw them together I though just how perfect they were. Tanya was gorgeous with her petite frame and her medium length, strawberry blonde curls. Her bright blue eyes sparkled with delight whenever she saw Edward. I sighed.

"Alice, why is it that perfect people always seem to end up together?" I asked. She followed my gaze and laughed.

"Believe me Bella. Edward is by far not perfect. This morning, he had on a black belt with brown shoes! Thank the Lord he listened to me when I told him to change cause otherwise he would look like a walking freakshow." I laughed at Alice's comment, until she realized that she never really looked at what I was wearing. I gulped as she looked me up and down. Alice was a known fashionista, voted best dressed since freshman year. I however, didn't really care how I looked. For me, everything that mattered was what was on the inside, and even though looks cause you to really want to get to know someone, I know that if people are still friends with me even with my horrible fashion sense, then they must really like me for me. "Not bad Bella." Alice said and exhaled in relief as I looked down on my old ripped jeans and oversized sweatshirt that hung off my shoulder and gave a sort of '50's look' according to Alice. "Definitely not my first choice- ever, but all in all not hideous."

"Thanks I guess." I said with a smile. At least I wouldn't have to hear her drag on all day about how hideous I looked.

"Hello Darling." We heard a sweet, Texas accented voice come from behind us. Alice squealed and turned to hug her boyfriend, Jasper Hale. He was tall and lean with honey blonde hair on top of his head. His gorgeous accent could woo just about any girl, and he had used it to win over Alice two years ago at the end of our sophomore year. Alice, being short and pixie like with a cute brunette bob, had looked so cute with the tall blonde when they stared dating, and now they looked even cuter as they sort of grew up. "Hey Bella." He said acknowledging me. I smiled.

"Hi Jazz." I said, using his nickname that just about everyone called him.

"So how was hunting with your dad this weekend Jazzy?" Alice asked as she slipped her small hand into his and dragged him along with us. Jasper shrugged.

"Fine I guess. It was nice because we rarely get to spend time together and it was some good 'father-son bonding time' according to him." Jasper chuckled. As a child, Jasper had lived down in Texas with his Mom while his Dad and twin sister lived here in Forks. When his mom died he came to live with his dad. Even though it has been almost six years, he and his father still weren't too close, Jasper having been raised far away. He did however, connect miraculously with his twin sister Rosalie. She was now dating Emmett, Alice and Edward's other sibling. Just then the warning bell rang. Alice hugged Jasper goodbye and her and I headed off to our first class, Calculus. We walked into the classroom only to find a mob of people around Edward and Tanya. Edward was captain of the football team, and Tanya was the cheerleading captain, so of course they were extremely popular. Them dating only made them more popular than they were already. I sighed as I shoved people away from my seat. I sat in the last row with Alice on my left, and Edward on my right. It used to just be the three of us until Tanya came and took the seat on Edward's right. Alice and I sat down and I started talking, until I realized Alice was just looking out the window thinking about Jasper, not listening to a word I was saying. I sighed, and just sat there staring at the blank chalkboard in front of me. Edward and Tanya had finally gotten people to leave them alone and go back to their desks. Edward sat down, flashing me a smile. He was just about to say something to me when Tanya sat down on his desk and started talking.

"So that was insane! I wish people would just leave us alone- I mean, we're just normal people." Tanya pretended to complain, when really everyone knew that she loved the attention. She was filing her nail, and she looked up, pretending that she just noticed me. "Oh hey Belly I didn't notice you there!" I cringed at what she called me. She thought it was 'cute' but I absolutely hated it. I usually never corrected her though because I was happy she at least knew my name. For the first three months of her and Edward's relationship she always forgot my name, calling me 'Edward's little friend'.

"Hey Tanya." I said, cheering inside when the bell finally rang. Mr. Humbert started talking, but I zoned out. I came back to reality when I noticed a piece of looseleaf paper land on my desk. I looked at it to see Edward's fancy manuscript written across it.

(Edward Italic Bold, Bella Underlined Bold)

_**Hey**_

I smiled down at the paper, then ruined it when I wrote in my messy scrawl.

**Hey. What did you wanna tell me?**

_**Nothin. I just wanted to say hey**_

**Suurree... tell me the truth**

_**Haha. Well actually Alice and I both wanted you to **_

_**come hang out tonight at the house. Can you?**_

I smiled again. I was still in awe that this gorgeous guy wanted me as a friend. I only wish that he would come to his senses and realize that we belonged together.

**Yeah. I'll have to text Charlie after school but **

**I'm sure it'll be fine. It never mattered before. (:**

_**Okay. Good.**_

I looked down at the note, excited for the night ahead. A thought crossed my mind and I had to ask.

**Is Tanya coming?**

Out of the corner of my eye I saw him laugh. He knew I didn't like Tanya.

_**Only for an hour or so after school. She is going**_

_**Out to eat with her family, so she'll only be there**_

_**For a little bit. After that it's just us...**_

_**Well and Rose and Jazz.(:**_

**Haha well I kinda figured they would be there.**

**They're always there(: hahaa**

_**True, but so are you (:**_

**Mmmm touche'**

"Bella?" Mr. Humbert called my name. I looked up at him, worry crossing over my face because I wasn't paying any attention. "What is the answer?"

"Um.." I said, trying to stall and think of something. Thankfully Alice whispered the answer to me. I smiled and then spoke. "y divided by the square root of x minus 1?" I asked. He smiled and nodded.

"Correct." He said. I exhaled in relief and then looked over at Alice. I mouthed a 'thanks' to her and she smiled back in return. Thankfully, after that the bell rang and I stood up and looked at Alice, giving her a proper thanks.

"Thanks again Ali, you saved me!" I said. She laughed.

"Welcome Bella." She said.

"So when did you become such a calculus pro. You hate math."

"Yeah well Jazz helped me not to fail. He showed me this trick and now it's so easy! He's a whiz in math." I laughed this time.

"Nerds." I said with a smile, and we both laughed until we were outside Alice's next class.

"Ugh chemistry!" she said with a groan as she hugged my bye. "See ya at lunch!"

"Yeah." I said as I continued walking to my next class.

"Hola Bella! Como estas?" My Spanish teacher said as I walked into the classroom.

"Hola Srta Corelli. Muy bien gracias. Y usted?"

"Bien!" she smiled. I walked into the classroom, happy that my greeting was easy. My Spanish teacher Mrs. Corelli greeted each student as they walked into the room. She gave us a different greeting each day and then she would grade us on our reply. Being a good student, I usually got a hard question, but thankfully today she lay off a bit. Apparently Mike wasn't going to though. As I sat down at my desk, Mike Newton came up to me to say hello. He wasn't a bad guy, and I even considered him a friend, but he liked me a lot and whenever we talked now it would just become too awkward. I smiled at his baby style face when he smiled at me.

"Hola Bella!" he said with a huge grin.

"Hey Mike." I replied. His face fell as he groaned.

"Bella! This is Spanish class. You're supposed to talk in Spanish. Duh."

"Yeah Mike, but this is also America so that's exactly why I spoke in English." I said, out-smarting him. He laughed, and that was when I knew he was going to say something really stupid.

"Actually I believe it's American but whatevs." He said with a laugh as he walked away. This made me crack up. Mike was smart in school but he had absolutely no common sense. When people joked about him being an idiot he just blamed his blonde hair and laughed with them. That was good though because at least he didn't let it bother him. Angela laughed next to me. I gave her a small smile, and as I waited for class to start I studied her. She had her think black hair tied back in a bun on top of her head, with pieces left down to frame her face, and her thick black glasses really made her bright blue eyes pop. She was wearing a purple polo shirt with skinny khaki cargo pants. I looked closer at her face and realized that she was really pretty. If she just let loose her hair and dressed less studious then she would have a bunch of guys all over her. That thought made me laugh. One reason was because Angela was the shyest girl I knew. The other reason was that I realized I was spending waaaay too much time with Alice. Spanish passed in a blur, and so did my other morning classes. Before I knew it, it was lunch. I skipped the lunch line knowing it would be 'Monday Meatloaf' and brought by bagged lunch over to the table. I sat in between Edward and Alice. Jasper was on Alice's right, then Emmett, and Rose, and of course Tanya right next to Edward. Tanya sometimes even squeezed a few of her friends into to already crowded table. Today, squished into to table were Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory.

"So, maybe I could convince my parents to let you come to eat with us babe!" Tanya said to Edward, acting like it was the greatest idea ever thought of.

"That would be nice but my mom is making a special dinner tonight. Says she wants 'family togetherness' and she said no one is going to be able to back out."

"Awwh! Well that just sucks!" Tanya complained. She finished her third bite of salad before standing up with her friends and giving Edward a kiss on the cheek. "Well time to go practice. God I hate this in school practice they do now." As soon as Tanya was out of sight, I pushed Edward to make more room.

"Hey what was that for?" he laughed. I shrugged.

"I don't know I was just squished." I said with a smile. We then broke off into our usual lunchtime conversations. Alice and Jasper were talking about shopping, poor guy. Rose and Emmett were talking about cars. Me and Edward, to my unhappiness, talked about Tanya.

"Isn't she just amazing?" Edward said with a smile, staring off into space. I felt my stomach dropped. I hated when he acted like this. I still have no idea what he saw in her. Thankfully he snapped out of it. "Sorry." He said. "I always forget that you two don't get along. Why don't you really like her anyway?"

"Edward seriously?" I laughed. Then I noticed he was serious. _Well she's a big old fat bitch. _I tempted saying. I almost did too but I realized that would only get him mad at me and that wouldn't do any good. Instead I just went easy. "Come on Edward- Belly?" when I said this he laughed. It was a gorgeous laugh and it only made me love him more. I looked into his stunning green eyes and I wondered what it would be like if there was no Tanya, and it was just us two. I sighed at that thought. A girl could only dream.

**A/n: soooo how was itt? I love it a lot a lot a lot! Haha I hope you guys did too! Now just tell me what you think! Review review review!**

**~rose **

**p.s. I don't know how much im going to write in this cuz I promised to finish my other stories before I wrote a new one cuz I feel like im chewin off more than I can handle! Haha buut here I am with a brand new story! Lol. But anway just don't be mad at mee if I update the older ones first. I promise that ill write as much as I can for this cuz im beginning to love this story! Hahaha byee now. And again- REVIEWW! Please(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: heeey guyss! So sorry I havent been able to write in a whilee. Im just soooooo psyched that Christmas is tmrw! Ahhhhh! Soo excited(: haha weelll anyway heres the next chap**

**~rosie**

Bella POV

_"Edward seriously?" I laughed. Then I noticed he was serious. __Well she's a big old fat bitch. __I tempted saying. I almost did too but I realized that would only get him mad at me and that wouldn't do any good. Instead I just went easy. "Come on Edward- Belly?" when I said this he laughed. It was a gorgeous laugh and it only made me love him more. I looked into his stunning green eyes and I wondered what it would be like if there was no Tanya, and it was just us two. I sighed at that thought. A girl could only dream._

"Well that is kinda... well, I guess I could try to tell her your real name." he said, laughing again. I joined with him.

"Please! I'm sorry to say this but that girl is never gonna learn my name. Key word you just said- _try_. I'm just happy I'm not 'Edward's little friend' anymore." I giggled.

"Yeah." Just then Alice interrupted.

"Bella!" she looked at me, bouncing in her seat with excitement. "We should do Bella Barbie tonight!" I groaned.

"No way Ali dearest." I said as Edward chuckled beside me.

"PLLLLLLLLLLEEASEE!" Alice cried out, clasping her hands together like she was praying. I shook my head and stood up before she cold ask me again. When I stood though, she fell down to her knees and followed me with the three steps I took. I looked down at her in terror. She was making a scene on purpose, and she knew more than anyone how much I hated being in the spotlight. Boy she was good. I sighed.

"Maybe!" I said as she jumped up and hugged me.

"YAY! I know exactly what I'm gonna put you in!"

"Alice! I said maybe!" Her smile faded, even though she knew that whenever I said maybe she could go ahead and do it. She sat back down and I almost ran out of the cafeteria for fear of being watched. Government went by pretty fast, and before I knew it, it was gym. IT was by far my least favorite class, but I did have it with Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and, most importantly, Edward. Seeing him in the spandex gym shirt and baggy basketball shorts almost made my heart stop. They showed off every muscle in his body and I loved the sight of it. As I walked out of the girl's locker room with Alice and Rose he smiled at me, and I smiled right back. When he had his back turned I walked over to him and jumped on his back. He jumped in shock, and then laughed at the realization that it was me. He grabbed my arm and flipped me around so I was standing in front of him.

"Hi." I said with a smile. He laughed.

"Hey. Long time no talk."

"I know right?" at that moment, Rose and Alice came over as well and the six of us talked in a group. Edward and I were joking around, playfully hitting each other and I even jumped on him again, but Tanya ran over all freaked out, thinking I was flirting with her boyfriend. I would never admit it, and Edward would never find out, but secretly I was.

"Don't you hit him!" she said after I playfully smacked him on his arm. He laughed.

"It's okay Tanya she was kidding." Edward said defending me. Just then Coach Clapp came into the gym.

"Alrighty girls on one side of the gym, boy on the other. Divide into two teams, and then I will intermix one of the guy's teams with one of the girls. Today, we are playing dodgeball!" There was a chorus of 'yays' and some groans, myself included. We said goodbye to the guys, Tanya getting a little too touchy feeling in my opinion, and headed over to the girls' side. As we were walking Tanya came up behind me and whispered in my ear.

"You flirt or even touch him again and I'll hit you so hard that your face will become uglier than it already is." I stopped walking when she spoke, in shock that her sweet little cheerleader image (as Edward saw her) was proved directly against me. Alice ran up to me and dragged me over the rest of the way with Rose's help. They said they heard her and said not to worry. We had Emmett on our side. I laughed at that.

After the teams had been completely intermixed, guys and girls, I was on a team with all the Cullens and both Hales. There were of course other people, but I was just content with the other five. What made me most happy was that Tanya was on the other team. I wasn't so hot at dodgeball, or any sport really, but Rose was amazing at it. Maybe she could 'accidentally' hit Tanya in the face to teach her a lesson. When I proposed the idea to her and Alice, they laughed in agreement. Then, we lined up on the edge of the court, and when Coach Clapp blew the whistle, everyone ran forward, everyone but me. Edward knew I was the clumsiest person on the planet, so he, Emmett, And Jasper stayed near me as protection. I said they didn't have to, but it amused them when I screamed at every ball that came 10 feet from me. I just stood there zoning out as people ran past me and balls whizzed by. I was concentrating on Rose. When she finally had a ball and an opening, she looked over and winked at me, then tossed the ball straight at Tanya. Tanya, who was dodging every ball that came to her didn't see it coming, and she turned her face the tiniest bit just as the ball contacted with her face. She screamed and fell into the middle of the floor, clutching her face. The whistle blew and Coach ran onto the court. She talked quietly to Tanya, and then excused her to the locker room. In my opinion, Tanya was overreacting. Her face was just a bit red, but there was no blood or no swelling. No real harm. A new game started, and as we walked to the back of the court, Alice, Rose, Emmett and I laughed. Jasper just smiled, and Edward had a look on his face full of concern and annoyance at us laughing over that. He still didn't figure it out that it was planned. He loosened up though as the game went on, and even began having fun. When gym ended, we were dismissed to the locker rooms, and when I walked in, Tanya was sitting outside my locker with a scowl on her face. I sighed as I walked up to her. She began talking as I changed.

"I know it was you." She said. I answered her with a sigh.

"I don't know what you're talking about because I never even touched a ball all class."

"Well I know it was you who _told _someone to hit me in the face. I'm not stupid. I think it was Rosalie but I'm not sure because it all happened too fast." I shrugged as she talked. "But whatever happened, I know it was you who caused this!" She pointed to her face. I squinted.

"Caused what?" I said leaning in close. I was about an inch from her face when I finally saw a small bruise on the side of her nose. I had to stop myself from laughing at her overreaction, you could barely see it! Rose and Alice were beside me laughing. Tanya glared at them.

"Whatever, I can cover it, but no one will be able to cover up you're permanent damage that I will cause to your face when I'm done." She laughed then as I glared at her this time. Finally she walked away, and I grabbed my bag and walked out of the gym with Rose and Alice, meeting up with the guys at the car. My face was completely blank. I had to admit, I was a little afraid. Tanya was popular. She could get any guy, or even any girl, to do anything she wanted, and I was sure she was going to ask the toughest guy she found. Edward looked at me questioning, but climbed into the Volvo with Tanya in the passenger seat. Alice came with me in the truck, and Emmett went with Rose and Jasper. No one wanted to be in the same car as Tanya. Before I began driving I called Charlie. He was, of course, okay with me going over to the Cullen household, so I started driving and dished about Tanya with Alice. We got to the house in 10 minutes, and then Edward, Tanya, Emmett, and Jasper settled down to watch a movie, while Alice and Rosalie took me upstairs to give me a makeover.

"Is this really necessary?" I asked Rose. She was totally into fashion just like Alice, but she wasn't psycho over it. It was more just a hobby, rather than her whole life, like it was Alice's.

"In Alice world it is." She said with a laugh. She led me into the bathroom where Alice was already waiting with the curling iron. Alice tore my hair out of the ponytail and began curling my already curly hair. Rose began on my makeup. She put on a base coat, then some eyeliner and mascara, very lightly. She had also put something on my lid, but I didn't really pay too much attention seeing as to how I didn't really care. When I finally opened my eyes, I gasped at my reflection. My curls were now sleek and refined instead of frizzy and just a mess, and Alice had even used some hair product and they were shining gloriously even in the bathroom lighting. My face was flawless. Rose had put on a thin line of yellow eyeliner on my lid, which contrasted surprisingly well with my chocolate brown eyes. I also had on regular eyeliner on my waterline, and the mascara was a good amount- not too thick, but not too little where it would be pointless. Even though I hated when Alice and Rose played 'Bella Barbie', as we now called it, I still loved the result- every time. We went back into the bedroom and they forced me into a pair of gray skinny jeans, a white tank, with a yellow pullover v-neck sweater on top. **(A/n: outfit on profile!) **It was slimming, but also loose and comfortable. I loved it, right until Alice handed me the shoes. I took them but didn't put them on. Alice pouted for a second until I reminded her that her parents didn't like shoes to be worn in the house in fear of scratching the brand new hardwood floors. She sighed and decided it was time for us to go downstairs. The whole process had taken around 45 minutes, and I was holding Edward to his word that Tanya would be gone in 15 minutes- exactly an hour.

When I walked downstairs everyone turned to look. I knew Emmett and Jasper were shocked because even though their girlfriends had given me makeovers plenty of times before, they still weren't used to me looking so glossed up. I focused most on Edward and Tanya. Edward looked shocked. He hid it well so Tanya didn't become jealous, but having known him for forever I knew every one of his facial emotions. I glanced over at Tanya whose mouth was hanging open. I laughed, remembering her saying something earlier about how when she 'pounded my face in' it would be even uglier than it was already. The way her boyfriend reacted though told me that even though I knew I wasn't drop dead gorgeous like Rose or Alice, I came pretty close to it. Tanya's mouth opened even wider (if that was possible) when I had the guts to sit down on Edward's other side. Finally she regained herself and spoke.

"Wow Belly I didn't think anyone with such an ugly name as yours could look so good... for once." I looked at her in shock. Even when giving a compliment she still insulted me. I just shrugged and thanked her at the same time Edward told her for the millionth time my name was Bella and not Belly. Tanya just shrugged and glanced down at her phone at the sound of a text.

"Ugh the rents are here." She said with a sigh. I internally cheered as she stood up and grabbed her coat and shoes, thanking the Lord that she was actually leaving early. I scowled though when she threw her arms around Edward's neck and kissed him longer than necessary, the whole time staring at me. When she pulled away she had a sly grin on her face. Without thinking I stuck my tongue out at her and then mentally punished myself for being so childish. Finally she was gone and the door was shut behind her. When she walked out everyone sighed in relief and the mood in the room lightened. Edward didn't seem to notice, still savoring the kiss she had given him. Little did he know that it meant totally nothing to her. He finally snapped out of his trance and came back to sit on the couch next to me.

"Well." He said with a smile. "Since Bella is all glossed up, I think we should do something on this fine Friday night to celebrate."

"OMG!" Alice stood. "We should go bowling!" everyone agreed, and her and Rose hurried upstairs to get ready. This time I sat downstairs with the guys. I looked at Edward.

"Really? Celebrate?" he laughed as I spoke.

"Well you never know when the next time we'll see you like this is. Maybe a few days... maybe never again. I just wanted to seize the opportunity." I glared at him.

"No, you just were bored and wanted to do something so you decided we should go out, knowing Alice would suggest bowling. You know I'm most likely going to fall on my face, and you want to be amused. You practically had this planned!" he smiled the entire time I spoke.

"Yeah that too." He said, flashing me his crooked smile that almost made my heart stop. I just stared at him for a few minutes as he sat there watching TV. My mind was blank and I was just about to say the only thing in my head because I couldn't think. Luckily, Alice and Rose saved me when they came downstairs, the brown heeled boots in their hands. I groaned at that, but also sighed in relief. If they had been a second later, I probably would have shouted out to Edward the phrase, 'I love you'.

**A/n: heeey! Soo I love tis chap.. hahaa im reallllly loving this story. Its so easy to wrote and the words just flow out perfectly and the chapters end up really long. Haha yay(: so now its time for ya'll to review! Please n thanks! Love ya!**

**~rosalie hale cullen **

**p.s.- I'm probably not gonna update in the next few busy days, so I just wanted to say, MeRrY cHrIsTmAs! Or HaPpY hAnUkKaH! Orr whatever else you mite be celebrating(: hahaa just allllll together HAPPY HOLIAYS! (: **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: hey guys! How were ur holidays? Mine were amazing(: its my fav time of year. Anywaayyy I cant put off the next chap much longer so here goes! (:**

**~rose**

Bella POV

"Ew these shoes are awful!" Alice said as we sat down by our lane and put on our shoes. We all laughed at the same line Alice said every time we went bowling.

"Well, you were the one who suggested this." I said with a smile. She glared at me in return. After we were all laced up and each picked out our bowling balls, we set up the computer to play. We had gotten two lanes, one for the guys and one for the girls. Even though I knew I was most likely going to fall on my face, I was kind of excited because I was here with my favorite people in the world. I smiled at the thought and then the game was on. Rose and Emmett bowled first. Emmett got 9 down, and then a spare, while Rose got a strike. I had to admit that Rose was an amazing bowler. Even throwing around a heavy ball wearing unattractive shoes, she still looked gorgeous and graceful at the same time. Next went Alice and Jasper. Alice got a gutter and then 7 down on the next roll. Jasper got 5 and then 5. I sighed. Compared to Alice and Rose I was definitely going to loose. I was right when I went up for my turn and got no pins down, but instead a nice little fall on my butt. Everyone laughed at me as I stood back up for my second throw. I scowled at Alice, still mad for her suggesting bowling. When I went up for my second throw I again got a gutter, but this time regained my balance. I glanced over at Edward who in the other lane had gotten a strike. Everyone cheered for him while I just sat down and sulked in my chair. Since the first round, the game continued the same, and by the end, I finished with a 27. We started a new game, but when it was my turn to go, I didn't even get out of my chair.

"Bella? Helloooooo?" Alice said "It's your turn." I just glared up at her. I was excited before, but I wasn't going to bowl again because I was sure to make a fool of myself.

"No." was all I said as she sighed. She then grabbed a ball and bowled for me, but she stood backwards and threw it through her legs. That made me crack a small smile, but that smile instantly vanished when she knocked down 7 pins. That was better than I could do regularly. She realized she had made it worse and she sighed.

"Bella!" she groaned. When I didn't answer her she went up and bowled again. She then grabbed my hand and pulled me to the food area to get snacks for everyone.

"Hello dears what can I get for you?" The lady behind the counter asked. She was short and plump with snow white hair piled on top of her head. I smiled at her because she seemed really nice.

"Um, 3 nachos, 3 cokes, 1 sprite, and 2 waters please." Alice said, ordering the usual. The lady smiled and nodded her head, and then turned to go to the back to make our order. "I'll be right back Bella I gotta use the little girls room." Alice said as she walked out. I nodded to let her know I heard, and then walked over to stand near the wall instead of right in the middle of the room. I heard the glass doors open, expecting Alice, but instead seeing three tall guys. The one in the middle was the tallest and had pitch black hair that sat on top of his shoulders. His eyes were a stormy gray, gorgeous, but menacing. The guy to his right was the total opposite. Instead of the long dark hair and tan skin, his hair was beach blonde and cut short, and his skin was a pale white. He had long sideburns and stubble with a strange purple eye color. He definitely had contacts. The one on the middle guy's left was the closest to me. His hair was light brown and shaggy. His skin was olive toned and with his chocolate brown eyes it was easy to say that he was the most beautiful. They were all dressed nice, but casually at the same time with pre-ripped jeans and long sleeves sweaters. The lady took their order and then went in the back again. As I stood there I noticed the one with the shaggy brown hair looking at me out of the corner of his eye. Since they were no older than me and since I was still annoyed from my bowling I decided to be brave and talk.

"What are you looking at?" I asked. He looked at me full on now and laughed. The other guys also looked over at me and seemed to take me in for the first time. As they scanned up and down my body with a hungry look in their eyes I began to feel dirty. The one in the middle slowly took a few steps until he was standing directly in front of me less than a foot away. The other guys walked closer too, but weren't as close as what I assumed was the leader of their little gang.

"Hello there beautiful." The guy closest to me said with a smile. He then lifted his hand and pushed back a strand of hair that had fallen in my eye.

"Don't touch me." I spat at him. I expected him to back off but it just made him laugh.

"Aww think you're tough do ya." He said. He then took a step closer to me, and his body pressed up against mine. He put his hands on the wall on either side of my head, trapping me. He leaned in even closer until he heard the door open.

"Bella?" it was Alice. The other two guys turned around and scanned her like they had me, but the guy pressed up against me didn't turn an inch.

"Mmm is this your little friend?" said the blonde guy as he walked up to Alice and slid his arm around her waist. Alice punched him in the chest but he and the brown haired dude just laughed. So now we were both stuck because I had decided to open my big mouth. The guy again leaned in toward me, touching his lips to my cheek as he took his right hand and slid it down my body. In my head I was running through what I knew of self defense. It wasn't a lot. All I knew that I could do what hooking my finger into the eye, popping it out of its socket and whamming my head into his nose, hoping it would go and hit the brain. There was also the standard knee to the groin. Just as he leaned in towards my mouth this time, the door again opened.

"Jasper!" I heard Alice say with excitement. I then saw Jasper punch the guy that held Alice, and then he grabbed Alice close to him. I also saw Emmett headbutt the brown haired guy. That was all I could see though because at that second the tall guy crushed his lips to mine. I pushed against his chest as he forced his tongue into my mouth. I pushed even harder and then he was off of me. I thought I had done it by myself until I saw Edward punching the guy in the face like there was no tomorrow. The three guys cursed and ran from the room. I was still standing against the wall, watching Jasper hold Alice in his arms. I looked away from Edward basically beating up the guy as soon as I smelt the blood. When the guys ran from the room though, the smell disappeared, and I glanced back at Edward. He half ran over to me.

"Bella? Bells are you okay?" I looked up at him and nodded, not trusting my own voice. He wrapped me in his arms and I tried not to cry, but I started silently weeping as I thought of what just happened and what could have happened if Edward, Emmett and Jasper hadn't come in. I stood there in Edward's arms for a minute, and then the lady came back from the kitchen with our food. Jasper paid her and he and Alice grabbed the food and walked out. Edward and I followed them with Emmett behind us. Emmett went and got Rose, and we all changed and then piled back into the car. Jasper and Alice took his motorcycle while Edward, Emmett, Rose and I got into the Volvo. In the backseat, Rose pulled me into her arms and let my cry into her shoulder as we drove back to the Cullen house. Right before we pulled away from the bowling alley though, I saw Tanya standing there holding hands with the brown haired guy. She looked happy, as though something had happened and she got exactly what she wanted. I then stared in shock as she crushed her lips to his. I was just about to shout to Edward, but when I glanced over at him he was looking in the same direction as me. In his eyes, I saw hate, anger, jealousy, and sadness at the same time. As I saw him so hurt, I immediately made it my goal to pound Tanya's face in just like Edward had pounded her little 2nd boyfriend's friend's face in. How dare she do this? She was going to pay.

Edward POV

"Jeez what's taking them so long?" Emmett moaned as we sat there waiting for Bella and Alice to return. "I'm hungry." As I listened to my brother complain, I turned in my seat to look through the glass doors to the food area that was just in my view to see what was going on. Through the glass, I saw three guys, one with his arm around Alice, one laughing, and one pressed up against the wall. As he tilted his head I saw half of Bella's face in shock. I jumped up, telling Emmett and Jasper to come with me and Rose to stay. Without question, they stood up and followed me as I half ran through the glass doors.

"Jasper!" Alice said as he took out the guy holding Alice and wrapped her in his arms. Emmett went to the laughing guy and headbutted him right in the face. I, however, went straight for the guy that was now forcing his lips against Bella's. I pulled him off of her and then began beating him up. He cursed, and after I stopped for a second, he and his friends ran out of the room. I turned to look at Bella whose face was a mask of terror. At that second I wanted nothing more but to wrap her in my arms and tell her everything was going to be okay. I took slow steps toward her.

"Bella? " I asked and she turned to look at me. "Bells are you okay?" even though she nodded I knew she wasn't and I pulled her towards me and let her silently cry into my chest. After Alice and Jasper had gotten our food, we went to leave to bowling alley. Jasper and Alice took his bike and the other four of us piled into my Volvo. Just as I was bout to leave the lot, I saw Tanya making on the laughing guy. I slammed on my brakes and just sat there. Emmett put his hand on my shoulder and I glanced over at him. He gave me a sad smile.

"Sorry dude. But whatever Tanya is a bitch. Just look at what she's doing to you. She doesn't matter so even though it hurts don't let her see that." The words of advice my older brother gave me hit home. She doesn't care about me so I shouldn't even care about her. I began driving again and on the silent car ride home I was only thinking of two things: what I would say to Tanya when I called her later to dump her, and Bella.

**A/n: heey(: soo I like this chap and im happy I finally got a POV of Edward to let you guys into his head(: well now its your turn! REVIEW please(: !**

**~rosalie**


	4. Chapter 4

Edward POV

"Babe I don't know what you're talking about!" Tanya said on the other end of the line. I sighed. Her lying to me had made everything worse.

"Tanya don't lie, I'm not an idiot."

"Well I'm serious! I went out to eat with my parents babe."

"No you didn't. You were outside the bowling alley sucking off some other guys face." She didn't answer and I smiled through the pain of being cheated on. "Yeah that's exactly what I thought. I can't do this anymore Tanya I need a break."

"Babe, no."

"Yes. We're through. See ya around I guess." I said, and with that I slammed the phone down onto the receiver. I grabbed onto the counter and hung my head down. I only looked up when I heard someone walk in behind me. I turned to see Bella standing there. Underneath the fear from what had happened earlier and the sadness for me she looked... well she looked beautiful. I smiled in her presence. I opened my arms and she cam rushing in, wrapping her arms around my waist. We stood there for a few minutes before she spoke.

"You okay?" I smiled and turned my head so I was able to look into her eyes. She stared right back at me.

"Never better."

"C'mon." she said with a smile as she grabbed my hand and pulled me into the living room where everyone else was sitting. I sat on the empty couch and she sat down next to me. I smiled down at our hands that were still intertwined.

"You good bro?" Emmett asked. I looked up to see everyone looking at me with worried eyes. Needless to say, they all knew that I didn't handle breakups so well. I smiled and nodded. "Well that's good. No offense but I never really liked Tanya. Something was off about her."

"None taken." I said sighing. "And yeah I know. I don't know why I ever really asked her out in the first place."

"Well it's over now and she's out of our lives." Alice said, and then she giggled. "At least Bella doesn't have to worry about being called Belly anymore." We all laughed at that, and Bella blushed a deep crimson red that looked beautiful with her complexion. I never really noticed before just how gorgeous she was, but with her all done up like this it was hard to ignore. Her soft brown hair floated down in perfect curls, framing her gorgeous heart shaped face. Her skin was very pale, but her blushes and deep chocolate brown eyes softened up her face. She almost always wore a smile on her soft, luscious, perfectly pink lips. That was where I stopped myself and had to force myself to look away from her. It was foolish to think of Bella in that way. We had known each other forever, and even if I quite possibly had feelings for her, I'm sure she only thought of me as her friend. It hurt for me to think, but I'd rather be in her life as just a friend than not in it at all.

Bella POV

I was sitting there, my hand locked with Edward's, and everything felt right. Tanya was out of the picture, and now maybe something could happen between Edward and me.

"Bella can Rose and I talk to you upstairs for a second?" Alice asked. I nodded and stood up, my hand leaving his. As soon as my hand was free again I felt like I was torn into two pieces. One of me was back sitting on the couch with Edward and the other was now walking up the grand staircase up to Alice's room. When we got there I sat on the bed, and Alice slammed the door shut.

"OH MY GOD Bella! He likes you!" she squealed. I just looked at her, then to Rose, and then back. She shrugged. "Rose knows. Sorry it sorta just slipped out. But it doesn't matter anyway cause we both saw the way he looked at you!"

"What are you talking about Alice we're just friends." I said.

"Bella are you blind?" Rose asked. "Did you not just see the way he was looking at you? It was like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time!" I smiled but shook my head. I did see him look at me, a much longer look than he had ever given me. Yeah he'd looked at me before, but there was something in his eyes as he examined my face. Could it really be true? Could Edward possibly have feelings for me? I was broken out of my thoughts when I saw Alice whip out her cell phone and dial. She put the phone to her ear, waiting, and then she talked.

"Hey Charlie, its Alice." She waited a few more seconds. "Yeah she's right in front of me. Hey I was wondering something. I know it's a school night and all but I was wondering if Bella could spend the night?" she waited a bit longer, and then a smile flashed across her face. "Great! Thanks Charlie! Yeah Goodnight to you too!" she said as she snapped shut the phone. Rose laughed.

"Yay you can stay!" she said as she hugged me. "I'm already staying over and so is Jazz." She said in reply to a look I gave her as to why she would care so much that I was spending the night. I sighed.

"I don't have my toothbrush." I said trying to get out of whatever 'bedtime' makeover Alice and Rose were about to give me. Alice laughed.

"You keep an extra here, remember? Besides, you're not getting away from us that easily." She said as she dragged me into the bathroom. Rose removed my makeup only to put more on, although it was so light it didn't even look like I was wearing any. Alice pulled my hair back into a high pony, and tied an emerald green ribbon around my hair. I would never tell them, but the only thing I thought when she did that was that the ribbon was the exact same color as Edward's emerald eyes. Alice then threw a pair of patterned fleece pajama bottoms at me with an emerald green tank. I really liked the pants because they were warm and more like me than any other thing Alice had ever forced me into. I then put on the gray slippers Alice had given me that matched the gray in the pants, and stood in front of the mirror. I had to admit, I actually liked the look. I sat down on the bed and waited. A few minutes later Alice and Rose emerged in their pajamas, but they looked more like they were going to be in a fashion magazine than just going to bed. Alice had her hair in its usual spiky disarray. She always got hot in the middle of the night, so she had on mint green cotton shorts with pink and blue turtles on them, with a matching hot pink tank and her fuzzy white slippers. Rose had her gorgeous blonde hair down, with it gently waving to the middle of her back. She had on a PINK brand sporty nightgown that was made to look like a football jersey. It was light gray with bright yellow trim around the neck and arms and the double zero number across the chest and back was also in the bright yellow. The gown was cute, and fitted perfectly to her miraculous curves. She had on matching yellow socks that completed the look. I sighed as I walked out of the room with them and back down the stairs. When we got down I sat back down on the couch next to Edward. I was surprised when I noticed that he and the other guys changed and were now all in sweatpants and t-shirts.

"Hey Bells." He said as I sat down.

"Hey yourself." I said with a smile. Alice jumped up in the air holding two movies.

"Okay... should we watch 'My sister's keeper' or 'P.S. I love you?'"

"P.S. I love you' definitely!" Rose said. Smiling, Alice popped in the movie. Naturally the guys had no say, but I got the feeling none of them really cared. As we were watching the previews, Emmett and Jasper went and popped three bags of popcorn, the perfect movie treat. Taking a chance, I curled up against Edward, and I was happy when he just put his arm around me. About halfway through the movie the front door opened, and Esme and Carlilse entered. They were Edward, Alice, and Emmett's adopted parents. They didn't seem surprised to see all the teens in their living room, but they were surprised when they saw me curled up against Edward. The cold draft they let in from outside made me shiver, and Edward grabbed the blanket from off of the back of the couch and tucked it around me.

"Hey kids." Esme said with a smile. We all smiled back at her but no one answered because we were all too captivated in the movie.

"I think they're busy hun." Carlisle said with a small chuckle.

"Shhhhh!" Alice said as they laughed and left the room. No one said anything for the rest of the movie, and when it ended it was 11:30. I yawned.

"Well there's school tomorrow." Alice said with a sigh. She then stood up and lightly kissed Jasper on his cheek. Rose did the same, only she kissed Emmett straight on the lips. I just smiled awkwardly at Edward and hugged him.

"Nite." I said.

"Goodnight Bells." He said, hugging me back. I walked back upstairs to Alice's room. Alice and I plopped down on the king sized bed, while Rose settled for the couch. As I closed my eyes I smiled. Maybe Edward liked me. After all, he didn't push me away when I curled up against him. Maybe we could possibly end up being more than friends. That was the last thought that ran through my head as the darkness of sleep overtook me.

**A/n: awwwhh! (: I liked this one. Im happy that I finally got a POV for Edward showing that he might just have feelings for bella too(: haha well its late n im tired so nite! Hope ya liked it! Review please(:**

**~rose**

**p.s.- sorry it was shorter than usual but I was crunched for time(: lol**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n:heey! sorry I havent updated in awhile buuut I am now so no worries! (: hahaha so here comes the next chap! Hope ya looove it! (:**

Bella POV

"Bella! Bella! Bella! Bella! BELLA!" I awoke to Alice jumping on the bed screaming my name. I groaned and rolled over, looking at the clock. I groaned again to see that it was an hour earlier than I normally woke up, and I immediately knew that Alice had some makeover planned.

"Alice! It's school! Who cares how I look?" I asked her.

"Me. And Rose. And Edward too, he just doesn't know it!" she said with an evil smile as she dragged me into the huge bathroom where Rose was waiting with a straightener. I noticed that both of them were all dressed and ready, and I only imagined when they had gotten up. They pushed me down in the stool and began working. Rose straightened my hair while Alice did my makeup, putting on foundation, then eyeliner around the eye, and thick mascara. She also put on a light pink lip stain that she said completed the look. My hair was straight and parted down the middle. I liked it because it wasn't pin straight, and Rose had somehow managed to poof it up so it had a lot of volume. **(hair and makeup on profile!) **

"Wow Bella you look gorgeous!" Rose said as she hugged me.

"Not done yet! We still have to dress her!" Alice said and I groaned. She dragged me back out to the bedroom and forced me into a long sleeved black sweater and gray skinny jeans, with black Ugg boots. Meanwhile, Rose put 2 necklaces on me, one chain long and one short, 3 rings, and a black leather bracelet. When I stepped away from the mirror I had to admit- I looked flawless. I hugged them both, and then we trotted down the stairs for breakfast. Jasper and Emmett were sitting there eating, and when we walked in their jaws dropped because out of all the makeovers their girlfriends had ever given me, they had never seen me looking like this. We sat down and Esme served us pancakes.

'Hey Jazzy? Where's Edward?" Alice asked nonchalantly.

"He's been in the shower for, like 45 minutes." Jasper said as he and Emmett laughed. Alice clearly looked disappointed because it was obvious she wanted to see Edward's reaction to me. Oh well, it would have to wait.

"So what do you guys think about Bella's new look?" Rose asked nudging me with her elbow. Emmett and Jasper exchanged worried glances. Rose had obviously asked a trick question because if the guys said I didn't look good, the girls would kill them, and if they said I looked hot, then the girls would also kill them. Esme laughed, saving them.

"I think you look gorgeous Bella." She said as she kissed my forehead when she waked behind me. I smiled. Since my mom was in Florida with her husband Phil, I had always thought of Esme as a mother figure.

"Um, yeah what Esme said." Jasper said, then stuffed s forkful of pancakes into his mouth. I laughed and finished eating. Then the girls and I went back upstairs to brush our teeth and do any last minute fixups.

"Oh!" Alice said as she stopped dead in her tracks. "I have an idea!" I groaned, only guessing where this could go.

"What?" Rose asked, getting excited. God, they were so much alike sometimes it killed me.

"We shouldn't let Edward see Bella. Then 1st period when he does see her, Tanya will be sitting right there! And when she sees Edward's reaction she's gonna be so jealous!" Alice said squealing. I had to admit, I really liked the idea. We were all dying of laughter as they snuck me downstairs and out to Rose's car, where we hopped in and left for school. I was excited, and I could only hope Edward would react well.

Edward POV

"Hey- where are the girls?" I asked as I ran down the stairs to see Emmett and Jasper sitting on the couch waiting to go. I was running a bit late since my shower had taken a little bit longer than I thought it would. I was just thinking and before I knew it I had been in there for over an hour.

"They left, like 10 minutes ago." Emmett said standing up. I shrugged and then went out to my Volvo. The guys jumped in and we were off. When we pulled up to school I went in a went straight to Bella's locker. When she wasn't there I tried to make a beeline out of the hall because Tanya's locker was right across from Bella's. I was too late. Tanya saw me and came rushing over.

"Hey baby!" she said as she pulled my arm around her as she kissed me on the cheek. I shrugged out of her grasp.

"Baby?" I asked.

"Yeah, I've always called you that? Are you okay? Does your head still hurt from whatever you bumped it on last night that made you temporarily crazy?"

"No, I didn't hit my head. I know what I saw and don't act like nothing happened. You know what I told you on the phone last night. Tanya- we're through." I watched as her face morphed from her false confusion to anger.

"No, Edward Cullen. YOU don't dump ME!"

"Well sorry, but I just did." I said as I turned on my heel and walked away with a sigh. So much had changed since yesterday morning, and I was starting to be happy with the changes. I went to my first class, hoping Bella would already be in the classroom. She wasn't. Where in the world did Alice have her? I went in anyway and sat down at my desk in the back. I sat there watching as the room got more crowded. I got a few dirty looks from three girls who were friends with Tanya, but everyone else seemed to be glad that I came to my senses and dumped her. Word spread around fast. I was thinking about that when I noticed Tanya sitting in the front of the room, where she had sat before we were dating, surrounded by her friends who were looking sorry for her. I stifled in a laugh and turned away, happy with my decision. I was especially happy when Alice finally entered the classroom, with Bella a few seconds behind her. When Bella walked in I was stunned. Alice had obviously had fun this morning and I don't think I ever saw Bella looking more gorgeous. She literally made my heart stop. When they came to the back of the room they both sat down. Bella looked at me and laughed.

"Edward you might wanna close your mouth before flies nest." She said. I snapped my mouth shut. I was embarrassed because I didn't even know that my jaw dropped when she walked in. I immediately regained my composure and talked.

"Wow Bella you look, wow." I said, mentally slapping myself for the uncool move. It was weird because usually with girls I was unbelievably smooth, but with Bella, ugh, she made me look like a nerd. Her and Alice laughed.

"Too bad this is Calculus and not English because you need to think of some new adjectives." Bella giggled. I opened my mouth to respond when Mr. Humbert walked in and began class. I shut my mouth, and just concentrated on breathing with this gorgeous girl sitting next to me.

Alice POV

It worked. The plan worked flawlessly. As Bella and I walked into class, Edward's mouth dropped. So did several other of the guys, but I ignored them and analyzed my brother's face. I knew him so well, and even though he tried to hide it, he was head over heels for Bella. I laughed with her at his reaction, and when they started talking I looked over to see Tanya shooting daggers at Bella from where she sat. I held back a laugh, because she was even more jealous than I thought she'd be. Class began and I looked next to me. Bella was looking down at her book blushing. And Edward was sitting there looking at Bella out of the corner of his eye. So it was true. Bella obviously liked Edward, and now Edward is in love with Bella. I had just had them both practically admit it to me. Now my next problem, was just getting them to admit it to each other.

**A/n: oooh an Alice POV! Betcha weren't expecting that huh? Welll I think this was cute! Telll me what yu think! Review pllllllease!**

**~rosie**

**p.s. check out the pic of Kristen stewart on my pro. I think she looks absolutely flawless in this pic and I think this should be the vampire bella in BD the movie! Ahaha I would love for yu to telll me in your review whaat you think about this! (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: heey guys! Soo I have to admit- im reaaallly loving this storyy(: hahaa just everything about it is cute. I almost wish I was reading it instead of writing so I could be surprised at whaat comes next buuut... oh well(: haha welll here goes! (:**

Bella POV

_"Too bad this is Calculus and not English because you need to think of some new adjectives." _I giggled. Edward was about to respond when class started. I looked down at my book because I didn't want his to see my blush. I finally felt the heat in my cheeks disappear and I glanced up, but instead of meeting gorgeous green eyes, I looked into huge blue ones. Tanya was glaring at me from across the room. I smiled and gave her a little wave. She stuck out her tongue in a childish act and looked away. Alice saw the whole thing and it was hard for both of us not to crack up. I waited patiently for class to end. The bell finally rang and I stood up, turning to Edward automatically. Before I could say anything though, Mike Newton casually slid in between us with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey beautiful. Oops I mean Bella." He said with a laugh. I glanced over his shoulder at Edward, shrugged, and then looked back at Mike.

"Hi Mike."

"So during class I was thinking." He said. I waited for him to say more but when he didn't I sighed.

"About what Mike?"

"Well you have never looked more beautiful than you do today. I wanted to talk to you before anyone else could so I could ask you first. Bella, will you be my girlfriend?" My eyes almost popped out of my head in shock. Did he really ask that? I had no idea what to say, but luckily Edward broke in.

"Hey Mike. I heard what you said and it's too bad. You weren't the first guy to get to her. You're a little bit too late." He said, casually putting his arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer. Mike almost blushed.

"Oh. Well sorry." He said as he hung his head and walked away. As soon as he was out of the classroom Edward dropped his arm and we burst out laughing.

"Great. Now he's gonna tell the whole school we're together."

"Is that a bad thing?" Edward asked. He looked almost hurt at my words. I quickly responded.

"No! Not at all, it's just..." I hesitated.

"It's just what?" he asked as we turned down the hallway.

"Well, it's just you're popular, and I'm... not. I just didn't think you'd want people to think we were together." I said, my voice shaking. He stopped abruptly and pulled me with him.

"Is that really what you think?" he asked, his sparkling green eyes digging into me.

"Well, yeah. I mean- look at you," I said moving my hand up and down in front of his body to show his gorgeousness. I then did the same gesture to myself. "And look at me."

"Bella don't think that. I think your name fits you perfectly. In fact, I think I'm waking down the hall with the most beautiful girl in the school. Maybe even the world." He said. When he spoke my heart jumped into my throat.

"Really?" I croaked out, staring into his eyes, he nodded and smiled. I noticed he leaned closer to me, closer than he's ever been. I thought for a second that our lips were going to meet. Before they did though, the one minute warning bell rang, and we were broken out of our trance. I blushed and he stroked my cheek.

"That color is lovely on you." He said, only making me blush again, making him crack up. I ignored him, but just grabbed his hand and pulled him towards 4th hall. When I got to my classroom he continued walking, and when he got to his classroom he turned to wink at me. I giggled and then walked into Spanish. When I sat down at my desk I realized Srta Corelli wasn't there to greet me. I glanced up to see a sub. I sighed and slumped in my seat. The sub was Mr. Grike. The school repeatedly hired him for any subject, and he was the worst sub anyone could ask for. He knew nothing. The only good thing was that this was now a free period because no one listened and he just sat there reading. The bell rang and I turned to Angela who was poking me.

"So," she said with a huge grin on her face. "I saw you walking through the hall with Edward." I shrugged.

"And? Ang, you know him and I are really close."

"Yeah I know that, but you were holding hands! I heard him and Tanya broke up, and so I know that the hand holding was a little more than a friendship promise." I sighed. Even though Angela was quiet, she was very observant and she didn't miss a thing.

"Well, even I don't know about that. It just sorta... happened." I said, feeling a smile spread across my face. Angela laughed.

"Well lucky you. I hope you guys get to have a lot more stuff happening." She laughed, and I laughed with her, until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Tyler Crowley standing over me with a huge grin.

"Hey Bella did it hurt?" he asked. I looked at him.

"Did what hurt Tyler?"

"When you fell from heaven?" he said with a grin. I felt me blush again.

"Um," I began, but he interrupted me.

"My lips are skittles." He said, and then he leaned in extremely close, almost too close for comfort. "Do you wanna taste the rainbow?" I stared back at him as Angela stifled a laugh.

"Um, Tyler," I began again, but I was interrupted again.

"WAIT! I have a good one, you'll like this." He said, as he put his head down. He stared at the floor for a minute before looking up with a smolder across his face. "My lenses turn dark in the sunshine of your love." This time I couldn't hold in my laugh and Angela burst out laughing with me. Tyler thought we were laughing with him rather than at him, and he laughed along too before his face grew serious and he knelt down on one knee, grabbing my hand. "Bella, I would love to award you the Miss Tyler Crowley award for looking so good. I would like to enter you in our grand prize drawing for an all-expense paid date with me." He said, flashing a smile.

"Um," I said, not knowing exactly what to say. Edward had saved me from Mike, but now he wasn't here. Thankfully, Angela took his part.

"She's with someone already Tyler." She blurted out. "Well, she's kind of with someone." Tyler's face fell and he stood up.

"Oh." He said. "Well sorry." He turned abruptly on his heel to go back to a laughing Mike. I turned back to Angela and we both laughed.

"Now that was ridiculous. Best class ever!" she said with a smile as the bell rang. I smiled with her.

"I know right? Thanks for saving my butt." I said with a laugh. She hugged me and turned away.

"No prob!" I laughed again as I turned the opposite way, hearing gasps along the way. Including Mike and Tyler, I got stopped 11 times by the time I got to lunch. It was really aggravating me, but I was instantly relieved when I saw Edward sitting at the lunch table with everyone else. As I walked closer, my heart started beating harder and harder, until I swear it was going to jump out of my chest. Finally I got to the table and I sat down. Everyone was staring at me. I looked up from my bagged lunch.

"What?" I asked. Rosalie laughed, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward smiled, and Alice began bouncing in her seat as she explained.

"Everyone is taking about you. Every class I have had has had some guy that was bummed because Bella Swan turned him down." I blushed at her words.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah." Rose answered. "So is it true?" I blushed again, and slowly nodded. Her and Alice gasped and giggled.

"Dude, like, how many guys?" Emmett asked.

"11." I squeaked. They all laughed.

"By who?" Jasper asked. I sighed.

"Um, Mike, Tyler, Austin, Blake, Johnny, Luke, and like 5 guys I don't know." I answered, getting another round of laughs. Then we all ate and continued to talk more about it when there was a tap on my shoulder. I sighed, and turned to see a freshman standing there with a small smile. Was this really happening?

"Hi." I said, not wanting to be rude.

"Hi." He said with a huge smile spreading across his lips. "Um, I'm Cayden." He said, and then he took a deep breath. "Look I know I'm only a freshman and you're a super gorgeous junior, but, ugh, I was dared to do this so cut me some slack, would you like to hang out sometime?" I smiled at his politeness.

"Thanks Cayden. That's really sweet, but I don't really think so. I don't care to hang out with a freshy but not in the way you're thinking. Friends?" I asked. I kinda liked this kid. He smiled.

"Yeah sure. That's better than nothing." He said as he turned and walked away. I turned back to a completely silent table.

"Okay, 13." I said as they all laughed. "He was sweet though. Probably took him a lot of courage to ask and that's cute." I said as I turned to see Cayden blushing back at his table. I smiled, and that smile grew bigger as I felt cool lips by my ear.

"He's right you know." I heard a soft velvet voice say. I turned back to stare into his emerald green eyes.

"About what?" I asked. He smiled his gorgeous crooked smile.

"You are a super gorgeous junior." I blushed t his words.

"Well thanks. You aren't too shabby yourself. I said as he laughed. The bell then rang and we stood up to walk to class. I had both afternoon classes with him and it was what I was looking forward to all day. When we were walking our hands somehow slipped together like they had earlier. I didn't mind though, and I was starting to think he didn't either. We went to class, and when it was over, before we could slip our hands together again, Eric Yorkie came up to me out of no where.

"Hey Bella." He said with a grin, I sighed, but let him have his turn. "I was thinking, if I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together." When he spoke I froze. He did not just use that line? That was the cheesiest one in the book. I felt my face get red. Was this some kind of game? If it was I was going to have some fun too.

"Awh, Eric! You don't have to do that for me." I said all sweetly, then I turned my voice angry, but not too mean. "You really don't have to do that because N and O are already together." I said, smiling and evil grin. I felt bad, but I just wasn't in the mood anymore. I grabbed Edward's hand and dragged him to Gym. It was hard, because he was laughing a little too hard.

"I cannot believe how rude you just were!" He said laughing again.

"Well I can't believe he used that one."

"Yeah it was cheesy-liscious." Edward said, and this time I laughed.

"No, _that _was cheesy-liscious." I said. He laughed too.

"Sorry, You've probably gotten a lot of cheesiness today." He said apologizing. Awh! How cute was he!

"It's okay, it was cute from you." I said as I turned, hugged him, and walked to the girls' locker room. I was laughing with Rose and Alice when Tanya came up and slapped me across the face.

"What was that for?" I asked. It hadn't hurt that bad, it was just the fact that she did it.

"That was for flirting with my man!" Tanya said as I sighed.

"Um, excuse me? My brother dumped you Tanya! You can't go do that to my friend? It's wrong!" Alice said as she looked at my face which was now swelling a bit.

"Well she needs to learn to stay away from other people's boyfriends." This time Rose got angry, and she almost yelled at Tanya.

"Do you hear yourself?" Rose yelled. "You and Edward are over! He's not anyone's boyfriend right now, so Bella is free to flirt with him!" Tanya rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, just know that I'm playing the game too and I just don't want to see Belly get hurt when he chooses me, again, over her." She said with a smirk. She then turned and walked out of the locker room.

"It's Bella!" Alice yelled right before the door closed. They tried to do their best to make me look presentable, but when we walked back out to the gym the right side of my face was still a bit puffier than the left. Maybe she had hit me harder than I thought. Alice and Rose said you could barely notice it, but Edward noticed it right away when we walked up to them. Coach Clapp wasn't feeling good, so she gave us a free day. Of course she told us after we were all changed. I was sitting there in the usual group, the six of us.

"What happened to you?" Edward asked as he slid his arms around me to get a better look at my face. I glanced over at Tanya, and then looked back at him. I thought he wouldn't notice but his jaw was tight.

"Tanya?" he asked as I nodded. My face was starting to sting as the swelling went down.

"Tanya slapped her for 'getting too close with her man'." Alice said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah the whole thing was ridiculous." Rose agreed. "She said, 'don't try to get close to him because I will win, again'." She said, imitating Tanya's voice perfectly. Edward looked from them, back to me, before he stood up and walked over to Tanya. He said something to her, before she stood up and followed him to the corner of the gym. On the way there she glanced at me with a little smirk on her face. No dout she thought he was apologizing for everything. Instead I watched as he practically yelled at her, her eyes filling with tears. 'Good, the bitch finally got what she deserved.' I thought to myself as Edward came walking back over. He sat back down and slipped his hand into mine.

"There, she shouldn't be bothering us anymore." He said with a small grin. I smiled back, and my face felt normal again. Good. The rest of gym was the best gym class ever. It was amazingly fun, and I really didn't want it to end, but sure enough Coach Clapp dismissed us. I was wary in the locker room, and so were Alice and Rose, but Tanya came no where near us, for which I was glad. The fact that it was Friday also brightened my cheesy day. I went back over to the Cullens' house with Edward in his Volvo, while everyone else took Rose's BMW. When Rose pulled away from the lot, Edward didn't follow. Instead he shut the car back off and we sat there in silence. Finally he spoke.

"Bella, we've known each other for a long time. I used to think of you as a sister, but now I think of you in a whole different way." He paused and my heart stopped as he turned to me, his emerald eyes staring into mine, and his mouth in my favorite crooked smile. Then he continued. "I don't know if this would be awkward for you, but there's really something I want to try." He said, and before I knew it his lips were crushed against mine. It was an awkward car kiss, but I couldn't have been more perfect. His tongue licked my lower lip, and I granted him entrance. We were like that for 5 minutes, and it was the best 5 minutes of my life. Soon enough though he pulled away, and we sat with our foreheads touching as we both gasped for breath. Was this really happening? "Bella, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" he asked and I pulled away to look at him. He had just said the words that I had been waiting to hear come out of his mouth. I then opened my mouth to say the one thing I longed to say.

"Yes."

**A/n: aaaaaahhhhh! Omg loooved itt! It was soo much fun to write and I thiiink this is by far my fav chap! Ahaha! On word its 7 pages so its long for me cuz I usually write about 4. omg I cant stop smiling at how amazing ths turned out! Loved it! Now tell me if you did too!**

**~rosalie**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: so sorry I haven't written in a while! Ive just been on a terrible writers block. Soo... the next chapter! Finallllllyyy! (: bahahaa enjoy!**

**~rose**

Bella POV

When we pulled up to the Cullen house, I reached down to grab my bag from the floor. Of course it was stuck, and by the time I got it free Edward had walked around the car and opened my door like a gentleman. He then slung my bag over his shoulder, and grabbed my hand as we walked inside. When we got in, we sat down on the couch where everyone else was sitting, smiling at us. Edward cleared his throat and they finally looked away.

"So we should do something tonight!" Alice began, bouncing up and down on the couch.

"Like what?" Rose asked. Alice sat and deliberated. Then her face lit up.

"Roller skating?" she asked. When she spoke I felt my face get white. When everyone agreed my face got even whiter.

"Don't worry." I felt Edward's lips at my ear. "I won't let you fall." I smiled at the thought. I smiled bigger when Alice said that she wouldn't have to change my outfit. When Rose and Alice went to change, I sat with my hand in Edward's, listening to Emmett crack a bunch of jokes.

"So were you grossed out by Edward's kissing Bella?" he asked. I wasn't sure how everyone knew that we had kissed without being told. My goofy smile across my face probably gave me away. I glared at him, and he shut up, just while the girls came down. I found their outfits were the same, they just touched up their hair and makeup. We all shuffled out of the house, and I again climbed into the Volvo alone with Edward. We talked about random things as he drove, and within ten minutes we pulled into the parking lot. When we got out he pulled me into his arms and kissed me again, this time less awkward and more passionate. As the kiss got deeper, I felt him twist his hands up in my hair, and I did the same to him. Too soon again, he broke the kiss, laughing.

"What? Am I a bad kisser?" I asked, feeling foolish.

"No." he said, still smiling. "Exactly the opposite." I smiled at his words and we walked into the rink holding hands.

"Whoa Bella! What happened to your hair?" Alice asked as we walked into their view. They were all tying on skates. Edward paid for ours and we sat to join everyone else. I gave her a confused look. Emmett looked up at her words and burst out laughing with Jasper.

"What did Edward rape you outside or something?" Emmett choked out between laughs. Rose glared at him and then reached over to fix whatever was wrong with my hair. I smiled my thanks at her, and finished tying my skates, but I didn't stand up.

"You coming Bella?" Jasper asked as he stood holding Alice's hand where they were waiting with Rosalie and Emmett. Even thought Edward said he wouldn't let me fall, I was still nervous. I looked at Edward's outstretched hand, and shook my head. He laughed, and reached down, pulling me to a standing position. To quick for me to protest, he took my hand and began skating after the others. To my relief, I didn't fall, and I actually found myself to be having a good time. I began to become attuned to the skates, and when I felt safe enough I excused myself to the bathroom. As I was washing my hands, I noticed a girl with strawberry blonde curls duck into a stall. I immediately thought of Tanya, but I just ignored my thoughts. After all, Edward had taken care of it, hadn't he? It turns out my first instinct was right, because none other than Tanya walked out of the stall. She ignored me as she washed my hands, and when she finished she turned to me.

"I saw you and Edward skating holding hands. What are you guys together now or something Belly?"

"Bella." I said. "And yes we are."

"Bella, Belly- I don't care." She said shaking her head. "What I do care about is how you are trying to steal Edward away from me." My mouth fell open. Was she still seriously thinking they were still somewhat together?

"Tanya- in case Edward's conversation with you in gym today was too subtle, you guys are through. He moved on- you should too." My mention of his earlier yelling at her hit a nerve and she turned really mad. If she was any madder I swear smoke would have come out of her ears.

"Well I'm not giving up because it's obvious he is still head over heels for me." She said and I groaned.

"Sure Tanya, whatever floats your boat."

"Bella- you don't understand. Would you count this as a date?" she said. I thought for a minute before nodding. "Well this was where Edward took me on our first date. I saw him buy you a soft serve vanilla ice cream- he bought me that too." As she spoke, her words couldn't help but sink in. Was it true? I shook my head, and walked out the door as she was still talking. I found everyone sitting at a table in the food area, with a giant pizza in the middle. I slid in the booth next to Edward, and I could feel the scowl on my face.

"What's wrong love?" he asked.

"Tanya decided to show up." I said. His brow furrowed as he looked up to see her skating with Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory.

"What did she say to you?" he asked, getting angry. I took a bite of my pizza and shook my head.

"Mostly that you are still head over heels for her and to leave you alone." He sighed and looked to see Tanya staring at us. He took the opportunity and crushed his lips to mine. I knew the kiss was only really to make Tanya mad and show her that he didn't care about her anymore, but it was still amazing. When I pulled away from him this time, coming for air, I looked over to see Tanya now glaring as she stormed out of the rink. I smiled and pressed my lips again to Edward's. We kissed for quite some time before Alice cleared her throat. We both looked at her.

"Sorry to intrude, and I'm glad you guys are happy, but it is still a little weird watching my best friend and brother make out, so... yeah." She said with a small smile. I blushed as I just now remembered the others with us. We finished eating, skated some more, and then went back to the Cullen house.

"Hey Bella, Charlie called and said that he was going to be at the station all night investigating some murder in Seattle. He didn't want you to be home alone so he asked if you could stay over again." Esme said as we walked through the door. I nodded.

"Okay. Thanks." I smiled at her. We all sat on the couch in the living room, and we talked for a while.

"Hey guys!" Rose said "Do you wanna play the 'Yes/No Game?'" I groaned as everyone else nodded and began to play. The game was simple- you were asked a question and had to answer it without saying yes or no, and no answer could be repeated.

"Um- Jasper. Do you love Alice?" Rose asked. Jasper smiled and looked down to the small pixie beside him.

"Indeed. Emmett- Do you sing in the shower?" Emmett smiled.

"Maybe. Edward- do you think Pittsburgh is going to win the superbowl?"

"Not at chance. Alice could you go a day without shopping?"

"Never in a million years!" Alice gasped like it was the end of the world. "Bella- are you still a virgin?"

"Yes!" I said, shocked by her question. I realized only a second too late that I lost. "Damn." I said again as everyone laughed. The game continued the same way until Edward won. I laughed the entire time as I heard my friends ask some ridiculous questions. All in all- it was the most amazing day of my life.

**A/n: hmmm... not to thrilled... sorry guys. I guess my writes block really isn't over like I thought it was... :/**

**~rosalie**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: heeeeyy guys! So sorry I haven't written in awhile ive just been busy with my other stories. Forgive mee and I would love for you guys to check out my other stories! Please n thanks and enjoy! (:**

**~rosie**

Bella POV

"Hey Bella, can I talk to you for a second?" I heard a high pitched voice say from behind me. I immediately froze, and then slowly shut my locker and turned around.

"What Tanya?" I asked. She smiled and gestured for me to walk with her. Sighing, I followed her down first hall.

"Well I just wanted to say sorry for Friday night. It was really stupid of me and I think that you and Edward are good together. I just was thinking a lot and I realized that as long as he's happy, then I'm happy- even if he's not happy with me." As she spoke the words, I couldn't think. I didn't know what to say. I really was starting to hate Tanya, but her apology sounded so sweet and sincere. I nodded and finally found my voice.

"Um, thanks I guess. That's really sweet Tanya." I said with a smile. She stopped and smiled back. Then, suddenly and unexpected, she pulled me into a huge hug. I still wasn't too comfortable with her, so I didn't hug back, and thankfully she pulled away. Before she put her hands back down to her sides, she rested them on my shoulders, and pushed me as hard as she could backwards. Two more sets of hands joined her, and before I knew it, I was sitting on my butt in a dark janitor's closet.

"Tanya you little bitch!" I yelled out, standing up and pounding on the door. I stopped and listened for a second, but no sound came. I pounded again, but stopped when I heard the bell ring. "Crap." I whispered.

"You're cute when you're angry." Came a deep voice from behind me. I jumped and turned, and somehow ended up in the corner of the closet. Standing in front of me was the tall guy with the long black hair that had kissed me at the bowling alley. I scowled at him, until he pressed up against me like he had that night.

"Get away from me!" I said as I pushed against him. It was no use, and my struggles did nothing to move his strong, solid form. He just laughed and leaned in to kiss me. As his lips crushed mine, his hands roamed my body, landing on my breasts. I screamed and tried pushing him away, again to no avail. He laughed again, and began kissing down my neck. He left his right hand in place, while his left hand started getting lower. Of course, instead of my head spinning, trying to think of a way out, I just silently began crying, and I felt my body just shut down. The whole time he roamed my body, I just stood there praying I wouldn't get raped. Thankfully my prayers were answered, because about 20 minutes into the torture, the door opened to a shocked janitor's face. The guy stopped and stepped away from me. Instead of being nervous that he was caught, he just smiled triumphantly. The janitor looked at both of us, recognizing me, a student, in some closet with a strange guy that didn't even go to school here, and who knows how old he really was. The janitor yelled and forced us to the office. In practically no time, I was sitting in the principal's office being yelled at by a shocked Mr. Greene.

"Isabella Swan! I expected way more from you. Your own father is the Chief of Police and here you are getting ready for sex in a janitor's closet! Now, I have always known you to be a good student, and I am appalled that you were the only student here at Fork's High, to ever be caught doing what you were doing! You are facing multiple detentions and suspension! Maybe I'll just expel you instead so you can go be a prostitute, because that's apparently what you enjoy doing! Now, I would like for you to tell me who that man sitting out there is! Right Now young lady!"

"I- I don't know." I said honestly. I was shocked by his words, mostly of him calling me a prostitute. His face just grew redder at my words.

"So what? You just picked some random guy off the street? That's even worse!"

"No. No, Mr. Greene- you don't understand!"

"What don't I understand Miss Swan? Why don't you tell me so I could understand." He yelled. I shrunk back down in my seat, more tears silently escaping my eyes.

"I was walking through the hall this morning and Tanya Denali and her friends pushed me in there. I couldn't get out, and I was pounding on the door but no one heard me! That- that random guy was in there, he's a friend of Tanya's, and he started kissing me. I tried to get away from him but he was too strong and I was stuck. Thankfully Mr. Totelli came and stopped us before things got further." I said, crying harder with each word. Mr. Greene stopped pacing, and slowly sat down behind his desk.

"Isabella, I know you are a good student, and your record is spotless, so I do want to believe you but there is so much evidence pointing against you!" he said. He stopped to calm himself while he thought of more things to say. "I will try to see if there are any witnesses, but for now I am afraid that you will face a minor suspension until I figure things out. Please go and sit outside while I try to gather some things up."

"Okay." I nodded. "But please Mr. Greene- I know it looks bad but I swear I'm not lying to you! Please!" I said. This time he nodded, and I walked outside to the main office area to sit down. I sat in the farthest chair away from the guy and was sitting there for 10 minutes when Tanya walked into the office. She smiled and me, and winked at the guy, before she disappeared into Mr. Greene's office. She was in there for a long time, and finally she came out with a smug smile on her face. She walked out of the office and back to class, as the black haired guy went in. He was in there for even longer, and the whole time I sat there staring at my hands. When he came out, he too walked out of the office as the final bell of the day rang. I didn't get it- why was he just let go? Shouldn't they arrest him or something? I didn't really care about my answers, because Edward walked into the office. When he spotted me, he rushed over and sat down next to me.

"Bella! What the hell happened?" he asked. I felt new tears begin to fall, and I fell into his chest as I told him my story. He was shocked, and when I finished his face was filled with utter hatred and disgust.

"I don't know what to do! I'm suspended for now, and if Mr. Greene gets no evidence that my story is the real one, then I'll be facing expulsion. I hate Tanya so much!"

"I know, but don't worry. I'm going to talk to her and set things straight, again. I'm going to try to clear your name and I will succeed because I'll work so hard on that. You are not going to get expelled for something you didn't do. As for that random guy- I swear I am going to got out, and kill him I swear. He's crossed the line." Edward said. I smiled at his words, and hugged him again. That small moment of happiness I had disappeared quickly, because in through the office doors came none other than Charlie, my dad, and he was glaring at me.

**A/n: soooo sorry it's a little short.. but it's a new little twist. Will Edward really clear bella's name? hmmm? Lol whooo knows(:**

**~rosalie **


End file.
